Turn of Events
by HottZero
Summary: When Gerome finds out that Inigo cheated on him with Owain, and that Owain cheated on Brady with Inigo, he plots his revenge on Owain. Very mature content. Hardcore lemon. I do not own Fire Emblem.


Owain poured Gerome a cup of water, breakfast had started and he knew Gerome was angry after Inigo had cheated on him with Owain. Owain wasn't very innocent either though as he had cheated on Brady with Inigo. In fact Brady was the one that caught Owain and Inigo in the act, but he was nowhere near as angry as Gerome.

"Got something you want to say?" Gerome asked as he took a sip of his water, Owain inhaled before blurting it right out,

"Ha no?" Gerome sprayed the water all over the table, and Owain chuckled softly as he went over to get a paper towel.

"Come again," Gerome requested, Owain smirked,

"I said no." Gerome glared up at Owain, anger fueling inside of him. He was going to make Owain pay for taking Inigo away from him and flat out denying anything happened.

"Why Owain you little_," he said sternly, "Can I talk to you in private" he asked Owain, as he noticed people were already staring, and could see the tension between the two. "Sure," said Owain mockingly. He followed Gerome up to his room.

When they reached Gerome's door and opened the door. Gerome shoved Owain in and locked the door. "Aren't you an angry one?" Mocked Owain. Gerome had it "You are gonna pay for what you did Owain," then Gerome pounced on Owain and started tearing off his clothes not carring if Owain would be able to ever wear them again after this. When he got to his pants he just ripped as many pieces as possible. At this point Owain was naked except for his boots which Gerome left on. Owain didn't even have time to react. Then Gerome forced Owain on all fours and spanked his ass hard. Owain moaned.

Gerome then took off his clothes rubbed his throbbing huge dick against Owain's crack then shoved the full length in his ass without warning. And started fucking Owain as hard and fast as possible. Owain was screaming in pain, but Gerome didn't care he was still angry after all plus Owain had the nicest ass he had ever seen. He finally peaked and came all inside Owain's ass . After he pulled out of Owain, Gerome could see plenty of white stuff oozing out of Owain's newly loosened ass.

Gerome wasn't done thoug, he shook his head and grabbed their bottle of lube. Gerome began peppering hot, but soft kisses on Owain's neck and shoulders, relaxing both of them as much as possible. Then Gerome poured lube onto two fingers, Owain was still on all fours, trying to recover from being fucked so hard. Gerome decided to tease Owain, he slid in one lubed finger, he then added a second finger and Owain moaned lustfully pushing back on Gerome's fingers which were moving rapidly in and out of Owain's hungry hole. The cum that Gerome had inserted in Owain's ass was now splattered all over Owain's cheeks as well dripping everywhere. Gerome curled his fingers slightly and found what he was looking for and relished in his ability to make Owain cry out so desperately.

"More, Gerome….nnfff…" Owain groaned as Gerome added a third finger, this one without lube, causing a rougher, more obvious fiction, causing Owain to let loose a sound from the depths of himself. And fuck if it didn't make Gerome even more painfully hard. Gerome spread his fingers, stretching Owain more, and once Owain was coming back on Gerome's fingers with a vengeance, he knew it was time to add a fourth. At this, Owain separated his knees, getting his body closer to the bed and his thighs farther apart. Gerome stretched then thrust in a fast but gentle rhythm that had Owain panting and grunting like a cheap whore. Gerome pulled his fingers out. Gerome chuckled as he re-lubed his hand.

Then Gerome put all four fingers back in, at the same time, causing Owain to yell out in gratification, a soft whimper escaping that Gerome recognized as being a slight amount of pain but a very good pain. He kissed Owain messily, tongue wild, teeth clashing, both panting. And Gerome knew he wouldn't want it any other way.

Owain once again pushed back on Gerome's hand. Then Gerome separated their lips.

Then Gerome pushed his four fingers in up to his first knuckles and widening them, eliciting a sound that was a mix between a moan of pleasure and a growl of pain. He took his time, enjoying the tight heat his fingers were engulfed in. Gerome smothered his thumb and part of his hand with lube, before slowly adding it to the already gaping hole of Owain's. "Gerome," Owain sighed, moving back against Gerome's motionless fingers, purring when Gerome twisted them slightly and tickled his prostate. Gerome smiled as Owain arched his back, mewling in nothing but ecstasy. Gerome wiggled and turned and shifted his fingers, causing Owain to practically howl in bliss, panting hard, but Gerome didn't miss the slight flinch when he pushed forward slightly. "Ahhhh" Owain whimpered as Gerome rubbed against his prostate over and over. Gerome was shocked at himself. He didn't think there would ever be a more beautiful sight than Owian, back arched, abdominal muscles clenched, cock engorged and red, face flushed and twisted in the high of the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain, and hands clutching the sheets like they were the only thing keeping him grounded. Gerome knew he could come just from that sight; and knew if he hadn't been able to control himself, he would have. Owain moaned again in a very needy way.

"Aren't we a bossy bottom," Gerome teased as he slowly pushed his hand toward, tucking his thumb in the middle of his palm until his fingers were as narrow as he could possibly make them, and he slowly shoved his fist inside of Owain's hole. Suddenly Owain tensed and his muscles contracted around Gerome's hand and Gerome froze, but Owain didn't say anything and his face was now more pain than pleasure. Gerome coaxed, not removing his hand and using the other to reach around and stoke Owain's dick slowly, but firm. Owain yelped, but this time in approval, and his body relaxed once again, and the pressure let up from Gerome's hand, he hadn't moved his fist yet.

Gerome edged his way in an inch at a time, but he never stopped even when the pain overwhelmed Owain and he would tense. Finally his fist was all the way in, but he had yet to put start thrusting his fist inside Owain. Gerome carefully moved his body forward, keeping his hand stable and kissed Owain's back comfortingly.

Then Gerome blurted "Hot, and tight, and perfect. I feel like my hand is being swallowed, in a good way, and fuck, I wish you could see you're hole, it's beautiful, wide and red and looks like it was made to take anything." Owain rumbled contently in reply to him.

Suddenly Owain pulled forward and slammed back, wailing at the feeling of having something so big in him. Gerome gasped as Owain clenched down and hung his head between his shoulders, sobbing in pleasure. "Again, punch it," he choked out, and Gerome obeyed, causing Owain to throw his hands out and grab the head board of the bed, grunting. Gerome could feel the chestnut sized bump that turned Owain into a puddle, every time he thrust his fist forward. He didn't move his fist much, just an inch or so each way, but it pounded the prostate every time and Owain was literally wallowing in pleasure.

"Care to see if you can come just from this?" Gerome asked teasingly.

"Care to see if you can?" Owain retorted, moaning loud and long as Gerome pressed against Owain's prostate again.

"Oh I know I can, all I have to do is look at you and I'm gone," Gerome replied honestly.

"Really? Prove it," Owain challenged, Gerome smirked,

"Not until you are taken care of." Owian's mouth flew open as the punches got a bit faster and rougher, only causing more euphoria to go through him like a freight train.

"Gerome, Gerome, ohhhh fuck, Geeeeerrrrrrr," Owain came harder than Gerome could have ever imagined, and collapsed onto the bed, Gerome stopped thrusting when Owain's muscles clenched powerfully, but he kept wiggling his knuckle against Owian's prostate, and suddenly Owain released again, gulping for air as he let out soft, almost pitiful cries. Gerome didn't stop until the cries became sobs of pain, "No more," Owain cried. Owain's entire chest and even face splattered in his own cum. Then Gerome started pulling out his fist, from Owain's hole as slowly as he'd gone in. Owain looked as if he were about to fall asleep but Gerome wasn't done with him yet, and he certainly wasn't done with that amazingly wide hole that was moving like it was searching for something to fill it once more, and who was Gerome to argue. He grinned as Owain sighed happily, and plunged right in. Keeping his tongue stiff Gerome dove in, groaning at the taste that he lived for. Owain bellowed at the sudden attack, his hips almost instinctually pushing back, desperate for more. Gerome hummed licking the inside of Owain like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever had and maybe in a way it was. Soon Owain was hard again, and making those noises that would have made the most controlled men come, and while Gerome was one of them, he wasn't inhuman and soon he was yelling as his own released over came him. Gerome quickly placed his dick on one of the few parts left of Owain that wasn't drenched in cum, his upper face and released there, making Owain's entire face full of cum. Owian, having so recently came only took two thrust against the sheets before he too was cumming. This time though, he was literally drained.

They laid in a pool of their own semen for a few minutes before they got their strength back and Gerome groaned,

"Come on, we're gross, let's go take a shower," he stood up, offering his hand to Owian. When Owain stood he gasped at the soreness that he hadn't felt in years. "I'm not going to be able to walk for days!" Said Owain. Gerome cupped his cheeks in his hands, looking into his eyes, "I can carry you, I think we are even now anyway's," said Gerome.

Owain laughed at Gerome's offer and shook his head, he was his normal self again the cocky, hilarious, sexy, poetic Myrmidon. That truly defined Owain.

"No, I can do it, just gotta go slow," he said, biting his lip as he headed to the bathroom with Gerome, Gerome wrapped his arm around Owain's waist, and Owian leaned on Gerome more than he would have liked to admit.

Then Gerome turned on the shower and helped Owain in, following after him. "You know maybe you cheating on Brady and Inigo cheating on me wasn't so bad after all," said Gerome. "Otherwise this would have never happened," Owain laughed and nodded in agreement, it was the best sex either of them had ever had.


End file.
